The purpose of this study is to review occupational health and safety in the care of nonhuman primates used in research, education, and testing. The National Research Council will appoint an expert committee that will write a report based upon this review that meets the following specific aims: 1) identify hazards associated with using nonhuman primates (NHP); 2) assess, in so far as it is possible, degree of risk of these hazards; 3) suggest options for managing the risks including engineering controls, administrative procedures, personal protective equipment, and worker training; 4) recommend methods for institutional management after suspected exposure; and 5) develop illustrative occupational health and safety plans for personnel working in large and small holdings of NHP. The committee will be composed of experts in occupational health and safety, industrial hygiene, virology and infectious disease, husbandry and veterinary medical care of nonhuman primates in large colonies and small facilities, and researchers who use nonhuman primates in their research. The committee will identify the hazards associated with using nonhuman primates (NHPs) in research, education, and testing; assess the degree of risk of these hazards: and suggest options for managing the risks including engineering controls, administrative procedures, personal protective equipment, and worker training. Recommendations would be made for institutional management of workers after suspected exposure. Sample illustrative occupational health and safety plans should be developed for personnel working in large and small holdings of NHP.